George Finds Therapy Benny-ficial
|image = |caption = When George takes Max, who witnessed a shooting at his school, to see a counselor, Dr. Nickelson (Richard Lewis), to deal with his stress, George realizes it is not the shooting that has affected Max, but him being gone from the house all the time, as begins to open up, perhaps a little too much to the counselor about his own relationship with Benny during his own childhood in "George Finds Therapy Benny-ficial" in Season 5 (ep.#9). |season = 5 |episode = 7 |overall = 87 |code = 407 |airdate = November 9, 2005 |guests = Richard Lewis Judy Louise Johnson J. Richey Nash |imdb = tt0587195 |director = Victor Gonzalez |writer = John R. Morey |previous = "George Takes a Sentimental Ernie"" |next = "George Tries to Write a Wrong" }} was the seventh episode of Season Five of George Lopez, also the 87th overall series episode aired. Written by John R. Morey, the episode, which was directed by Victor Gonzalez, originally aired on ABC-TV on November 9, 2005. Synopsis George takes Max to a therapist after he witnesses a school shooting; but the therapist reveals Max's trauma isn't due to the shooting, but to George moving out and staying at Ernie's because Benny moved in with them. George realizes he needs to stop fighting with his mom and move back in for Max's sake. Full Storyline When a shooting occurs at Max's school, George takes him to see a counselor, a one Dr. Nickleson (guest star Richard Lewis) to deal with his stress. Instead, George realizes it is not the shooting that has affected Max, but him being gone from the house all the time. George realizes that he must settle things with Benny. George ends up spending seven hours at the counselor's office telling him about the "abuse" he himself had suffered as a kid at the hands of Benny, wearing Dr. Nickelson out with his childhood story. Remarkably, Dr. Nickelson describes the same thing about the similarly stressful relationship with his own mother, as he describes to George that they "finally had a breakthrough" in their relationship, as he tells him "She died!", Since George had stayed in his school office for so long (after school hours, long after the other students parents who were waiting to be seen had long left) that he drops by his private practice office, as when George asks how much it would cost, Dr. Nickelson tells him it would cost $150 an hour. George then suggests that he and Nickelson become buddies, and that Dr. Nickelson stops by his home once a week, and that he'd "bring chicken"! In the end, George winds up getting back at Angie (for taking Benny's side during the fight which caused him to leave and start staying at Ernie's in the first place) by telling the Dr. Nickelson, who indeed stops by the Lopez home to visit George and have dinner with the family, to convince Angie that she has "Know-it-all syndrome", and he, incredibly agrees due to being annoyed by what he describes as her "constant talking"! Starring/Main cast *George Lopez (Actor) as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest starring *Judy Louise Johnson as Jamie Hope *Richard Lewis (special guest star) as Dr. Phillip Nickleson *J. Richey Nash as John Morey Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with George's name in the title Category:Episodes